The Stranger
by TextMessage
Summary: Yet again, Amy was at one of her boyfriend's, Shadow's, parties. Hurt and fed up with being left alone in a party she would rather not be at, she found herself lounging in the pool in his backyard, but what happened when a mysterious stranger joins her? Sonamy Lemon (w/ slight Shadamy)


**The Stranger**

_**Summary: Yet again, Amy was at one of her boyfriend's, Shadow's, parties. Hurt and fed up with being left alone in a party she would rather not be at, she found herself lounging in the pool in his backyard, but what happened when a mysterious stranger joins her? Sonamy with slight Shadamy.  
**_

* * *

"Shadow, do we have to do this? You know how I feel about being around too many people at once."

_He knows how I feel about talking to new people!_

_Yet, he invited me over to this... party!_

_With people I don't even know..  
_

Amy, in a red silk dress that flowed above her knees and with a red slit on her right thigh and high heels, groaned out of sheer boredom as watched her boyfriend get dressed for an upcoming party set for that evening. The party was going to be like many of the tons of parties her boyfriend, Shadow, has had at his two-story home that was complete with a pool in the backyard. There were going to be really loud music, drunk people everywhere, and sex in the air.

It was exactly Shadow's type of party, but it wasn't for Amy. "And you know how I feel about going to parties.."

Amy and Shadow had been dating for the past six months after they were introduced at a massive mansion party that was on the east side of town. She didn't even want to go to the party in the first place, but her friend had convinced her to have a little fun once in a while.

Parties and meeting new people weren't exactly in Amy's first choice of things she wanted to do on the weekend. For her, it was hard talking to people. Even with her close friends, she had trouble getting her ideas across and expressing her feelings. It was a wonder that she and Shadow dated for so long. In the beginning, she wanted nothing to do with him, because it seemed like he liked to party a lot, but his good looks and sweet words convinced her otherwise.

Unbeknownst to her at the time, with Shadow also came with the whole party lifestyle, drinking, and tons of new faces. To her disdain, he had parties at his house nearly every Friday night, and he always wanted her to come. A couple of times, she declined his offer, but at other times, she couldn't really say no. She really liked him a lot, but the parties were getting a little too much for her to handle all the time. So much so that the feelings that she had at first felt for him were starting to drift away. The first party was a little fun, but now, it was starting to take a toll on their relationship.

All she wanted to do was to lay on the couch with him and hug and laugh with each other while watching a movie on Netflix, but no. He was having another party that would last until three in the morning the next day. He would have the stench of alcohol on his breath and the smell of smoke on his clothes like he always had after partying. She was starting to think that she was only his pretty arm candy at parties rather than his girlfriend. She wanted a boyfriend she could hangout alone with. A boyfriend who was sweet, caring, and kind. A man who would do more than just party all of the time.

_Damn,_

_He works in a totally professional business, but he's a freaking party animal!_

_I don't know how much more of this I can take..._

"Now, you never, ever want to go out and party, so this will be a good time for you to live a little. It'll be fun, I promise! Just loosen up a little. It's the weekend after all! You'll enjoy yourself, trust me." Shadow placed both hands on her shoulders and gently kissed her forehead. "And besides.. you look beautiful.. like always."

"T-thanks.."

Suddenly, there was a knock on their door. The knock was followed by another knock then another and another. Screaming and hollering could also be heard on the other side of the door.

"SHADOW!"

"SHADOW, OPEN THE DOOR!"

"YEAH, WE'RE READY TO GET FUCKING WASTED!"

Shadow, with a smirk on his face, held his head up and gave her a quick look. "They're here."

"Go, go.. I'll turn on the music." Amy urged him as she turned to go to his large stereo system that sat in the living room. Shadow had tons of party CD's that ranged from hip hop, rap, R &amp; B, dance, and pop. She could literally pick of any of them, and it would have the perfect music for the occasion.

"Party mix CD #3... hmm... I guess this one." She popped it inside the stereo, and it wasn't too soon after that she heard the loud noise of people rushing into the house ready to get the party started.

_Fire up that loud, another round of shots_  
_ Turn Down For What_

_[X5]_

"YEAH, LET'S GET THIS PARTY STAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARTED!" An already drunken male screamed as his friends cheered around him.

"Ugh..." Amy instantly got a headache from the loud yelling. She quickly moved out of the way as people crowded into the living room and began dancing in the most sexually explicit ways she has ever seen in her life. The lights were cut off and replaced by flashing lights that were of different colors. Also, a smoke machine was turned on to create an awesome club effect.

"NICE DUDE!" One of Shadow's friends told him as he made his way into the living room as well.

"Thanks.. but I had some help from my girlfriend, Amy." He said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Y-yeah..." Amy said nervously as she felt her whole face flush a bright red. She didn't like being in the spotlight like that, and she wanted desperately for the attention on her to go away.

After that unwanted spotlight, Shadow went off with his friends to another part of the house to do God knows what. For the rest of the party, he completely forgot about his girlfriend who was all by herself now while people danced, got drunk, and laughed around her. She was obviously hurt that parties were more important than spending time with her, but she kept it to herself.

Instead of going to find him, she kept to herself and watched the party play out before her. Among the party people was Amy's friend, Rouge. She was the one that had introduced Amy to Shadow at that first party that happened a few months ago. At this moment, she was just finishing her drink she spotted spotted Amy standing all by herself in the corner of the room, so she made her way over.

"Hey, there, Hun! Great party as usual.. and by the way you look amaaaaaaaaaaazing!"

"Hi, Rouge and thanks.."

"H-hey.. You don't look so excited! Is something the matter?" Even though Rouge was a little drunk, she could still tell that something was on her friend's mind.

"Just.. the usual.."

"You don't like parties.. ughh, you've been that way since fooooooooorever." Rouge slurred her words a bit. "Even meeting new people, you would hardly talk or say anything! Lighten up a little. It's a parrrrrrrrttttaaaaay!"

"Maybe it's just the way I am... I can't help it."

Rouge pouted as she shifted her cup in her hand and ended up pouring some on the carpet floor. "You have this amazing boyfriend who throws these killer parties and all you're doing is just standing in a corner!"

"Well, maybe it's the only thing I can do. I'm too shy to really talk to people. I don't want to drink or smoke. I really can't dance all that good-"

"Okay! Okay! I get it!" Rouge laughed with a drunk smile on her face. "I understand girl. Parties aren't for everyone... especially you."

Amy sighed and looked down at the floor in thought. "Yeah, and maybe Shadow and his fast lifestyle aren't for me... either."

"What was that?" Luckily for Amy, Rouge didn't quite hear what she had said, because she was whispering to herself aloud. She never meant for those thoughts to leave her mouth, because she knew Rouge, in her drunken state, would probably go off and tell Shadow about what she had said by accident.

"HEY, WE'RE TAKING SHOTS OVER HERE! ANYONE WHO'S NOT A PUSSY, COME ON OVER! THE FIRST ONE TO PASS OUT OR THROW UP LOSES!" A group of people stood around Shadow's bar with bottles of alcohol and little shot glasses. Rouge's eyes literally lit up like fireworks in the night sky on July. Amy knew her best friend liked to party and drink, so she expected her to go and join them.

"Oooh, we have to go! Come on!

"I-I don't think so..."

"But Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaamy."

"No, no... it's okay.. that's not really my type of scene, but you can go.. I guess I'll just go relax in his pool or something."

Rouge, knowing how serious Amy was, hugged her friend closely and whispered into her ear. "Are you sure, honey?"

"Yeah, go. But thanks, Rouge. For talking to me.. I appreciate it."

"Anytime, swwweeeeetttttiee!"

Amy smiled a bit as she watched Rouge as she flew off towards the bar where she joined the others in their drunken state. She then turned to make her way to his backyard. Unknown to her, there were a pair of piercing green eyes that were watching her every move.

"H-h-hey there, handsome!" A drunk female suddenly clung onto him. She smelled of alcohol and cigarette smoke. It repulsed him enough to push her off of him. "Waaaaaaaaaait! Don't you want... me!?"

"No thanks." He rejected her without a second thought about it before he walked away toward the backyard. "I have something _much_ better in mind..."

_**-Outside-**_

Shadow's backyard was fairly big, but it was also kind of dark, so Amy turned on the lights that were in the pool to light her way.

"Finally, some peace and quiet.." Amy sighed peacefully as she quickly stripped herself of her red dress and was left only in her black bra and panties. She didn't mind that she didn't have a bathing suit to wear or the fact that someone could walk in on her while she relaxed in the pool. She knew she could just dry her undies in the morning before anyone, who stayed even after the party would be over, would wake up.

_Besides,_

_I doubt anyone would come back here with a big party going on inside the house._

_Even if they did, they probably wouldn't see me at first. _

_The only lights on are in the pool..._

After folding her dress neatly, placing her shoes lying on top of it, and then also adding her cell phone, Amy placed all items on a chair nearby. She then bent down near the pool and let her hand touch the water. It felt nice, and warm which was just perfect for her. Happy with the temperature, she dipped one foot inside and then the next. She found a nice spot in a not so deep part of the pool. It was a spot that had a long seat under the water for one to sit if they just wanted to relax. From there, she sat down and the water went right up to her waistline.

"Hmm..." She closed her eyes and relaxed for the first time since the party had begun.

_Ugh.._

_This party.. all the parties are just not for me..._

_Shadow is nice and all, but.. all of this is just not me._

_I would like a quiet evening ALONE with my boyfriend for once!_

_Kissing, cuddling, sex... just anything would be nice than hanging out with weird strangers all night!_

_Just once.. is that too much to ask for?_

_But no... he's too busy partying on like he always does and leaves me all alone.. by myself._

"Maybe.. me and Shadow aren't right for each other.."

"Well, maybe I'm more your type then?"

Amy gasped as her eyes opened quickly. She looked around to spot a handsome, dark blue hedgehog with memorizing green eyes that stared right back at her. He was topless, from what she could see above the water, and a few feet away in the pool.

_What the?_

_How did he?_

_I didn't even hear the water splash.._

"W-who are you?" She asked nervously. He certainly was a good looking male. His body was muscular completed with a six pack and chiseled biceps, and it was absolutely amazing in her eyes, his green eyes trapped her in a seemingly timeless gaze, and the smirk on his face made her feel goosebumps everywhere on her body. It wasn't even cold outside, and the pool water was still fairly warm, yet his very presence sent chills down her spin.

"No one.. and yet, someone." He replied in a smart tone.

Amy pouted and rolled her eyes. "W-well, if you didn't want to tell me your name, then... you could have just said so! And n-n-not have just gave me a smart ass remark!"

"But that wouldn't have been much fun, would it?" The sound of his voice was like a smooth melody, and it began to make Amy feel all tingly inside. A soft blush formed on her face, and she quickly turned away.

"You don't mind if I use the pool too, right?"

"Go ahead. It's not my house.. it's my b-boyfriend's.."

"Mmm.. so I see.. and why are you out here all by yourself?"

"Because..." Amy, completely flustered, quickly turned back to face him. "I-I like the peace and quiet more than.. loud music, drunk people, and smoke in the air.."

"Aahh.. I see. I can relate to that."

"Yeah... well, then.. if you do get it, then I can resume m-my relaxation?"

His smile and the look he gave her made her melt inside. "Go right ahead."

Amy took a deep breath and closed her eyes again. With all her might, she tried to relax again as before, but she just couldn't. The mysterious blue male was in her mind. She couldn't help but then think of him. He was only a few feet away from her. Just knowing that, it made her feel all tingly and warm inside.

_This feeling.. I can't shake it.._

_Who is that guy, and why is he making me feel like this!?_

_I have a boyfriend yet.. _

_I..._

_I..._

_Wait a minute, is that-_

When Amy opened her eyes again, she felt an arm snake around her shoulders. It was the dark blue, male hedgehog. Somehow, he had gotten right next to her without her even detecting him until it was too late to react.

"What do you think you're doin-"

At that moment, before she could finish her sentence, he had gently turned her face to his own, and their lips connected into an stunning, delightful bliss. Fireworks and alarms went off inside of Amy's body. she felt her heart as it started to beat a mile a minute from his touch.

His tongue dominated her own as he forced himself into her mouth, and his hands grabbed at her full, supple breasts and caused her to let out a small gasp and moan. At first, she was greatly alarmed by what was happening, and she tried to pull away from his embrace. However, his actions proved to be all too tempting and too good for her to continue to resist. To her dislike, the wet, lustful kiss had ended without warning. He had pulled her right into his lap with her back to him and began to lick up and down her slender, pink neck to her tiny shoulders. The touch of his warm tongue on her smooth skin made her feel even hotter than the warm air had felt that night. With his hands, again, he grabbed her plump breasts, but this time, he pulled up her wet bra and let her large breasts free for him to take pleasure in. Both hands rubbed over her already hard nipples and made her moan and blush different shades of red.

She has never had a male feel the way he made her feel. It was a new, wonderful feeling mixed with pleasure, lust, and excitement, but somewhere inside her she knew that this wasn't even supposed to be happening right now. She didn't even know this guy, and yet, he has her in this provocative position right in her boyfriend's backyard. A loud party was going on, and anyone could walk in on them! They could run tell Shadow, and he would do God's know what.

She knew the consequences, but why didn't any of this make her stop and get away from this mysterious blue male?

_W-what the hell does he think he's doing!?_

_I can't... _

_I can't let this happen... I..._

_Have a boyfriend, but it feels so good.. I feel so weak to stop it._

_Why me.. when there are so many other girls at the party._

"I saw you all by yourself at the party.." He whispered in a low, yet enticing voice as he used a free hand to slowly make its way down her flat stomach and in between her thick pink thighs, which were submerged under the water. Her legs were closed as if she knew it was his next target on her body that he was going to dominate. In fact, her whole body was tensed up and trembled a bit. All the things he was doing to her was new for her. He guessed as much, but he knew what to do to solve this.

"Come on, pretty... just relax... relax..."

To ease her up a bit, he started to massage her thighs from the inside out and made her body melt under his touch. The feeling of his hands groping her thighs slowly made her body relax. With no resistance from her, he parted her legs open. His hand was now right above her soaking wet panties that were wet from more than just the pool water.

"That's it, babe.. open your legs just for me..."

Amy's body squirmed back and forth in his grasp as soon as she felt his fingers slip past the thin fabric and rub gently on her lower pink lips. She was already wet, so his fingers were coated with her lovely juices from top to bottom. He pushed in and out as he felt and heard the wonderful pleasure she was experiencing from it. To her amazement, he stroked and teased the prize between her legs and easily found her g-spot. Once he pushed against it, the pleasure she felt increased tenfold. She bit her bottom lip to keep from moaning too loud, but it didn't work out so well.

"Aaaaaaagghhhh!"

"Now, back to what I was talking about before.. I started to wonder.. why would a pretty girl like you be all alone? Why in the world would any guy in his right mind would leave his simply gorgeous girlfriend alone like this. Who knows who could just steal her away from him.."

Amy didn't respond or answer, or more like she couldn't at all. All she could do was moan and groan as his hands and tongue explored her entire body. With just two of his fingers, he slowly pushed into her moist, tight pussy. The hard pressure from below made her shut her eyes tight and let out a high pitch scream. Thankfully, the music from the party was so loud that no one could have possibly have heard her.

The male smirked teasingly at the erotic sounds of her heaving breathing and moaning. It was clear to him that she was very inexperienced and very easy to please. "You like that, don't you?"

_I really do, but I shouldn't..._

_I have a boyfriend.. Shadow._

_This is his house, and I'm.. cheating on him, but.. strangely.. I don't feel as badly as I should.._

_ This feeling.. it feels so good.._

_It's much stronger than what I have ever felt with Shadow by far..._

He licked and nipped at her neck and along her shoulders while one hand kept teasing her sensitive nipples and the other rubbed and fingered her wet flower. He was careful not to leave noticeable bite marks, but they were still there. Amy could feel them and more. The gratification she felt nearly all over her body began to slowly build up inside her. Her body heat rose steadily and caused sweat to form on her face. She started to tremble and moan even more under his sweet touch, and she felt her climax get closer and closer.

"I-I-I..."

"What is it you wanna tell me?" His warm breath caressed her smooth skin making it flush. It seemed like he knew that she was about to cum, but he wanted to have little fun with her first. His fingers roughly pulled and pushed her nipples making her cringe as his others did the same to her dripping flower.

"Come on.. what were you about to say."

"I..." She couldn't get a word out, because of the sweet, intoxicating feeling he was giving her. "About... to... to... to.."

"You're about to what?" He smiled again while his fingers pulled in and out of her tight flower. He started off slow, but he went faster and faster as she struggled to speak.

"I... I... I A-ABOUT TO.. N-N-NO... I'M GOING TO.. TO.. T-T-TOO C-C-CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMM!"

Amy felt her inner thighs become sticky with her wet, sweet substance when she finally reached her climax. A wave of euphoria rushed from the top and to the bottom of her body. It was unlike any feeling it she had felt before, and it made her completely forget that Shadow even existed.

"If you want me to stop now.. I will. I don't want you getting in trouble if your boyfriend so happens to catch us back here."

"No! I-I mean.. no... I.. please.. h-he wont.."

_Of course he wont!_

_He's too busy partying with his friends.._

_Meanwhile, I'm with this... complete stranger who's showing me more affection and attention than he ever has._

Amy's words got jumbled up together, because she couldn't think straight. Her mind and body were completely dominated by the blue male's sexual advances, but that doesn't mean she didn't have a few of her own. In the beginning, she didn't know that he was completely naked since the moment he got in the pool with her, but she knew now. Through the water, Amy could see the shapely silhouette of his member just a few inches from her lower body. With her face completely red, wet, and sweaty, she reached down through the water and got a hold of his hard member. Her touch made him groan under his breath. She licked her lips just before she pulled the bottom of her panties to the side and positioned her pussy right onto it. Using his body for support, she moved her wet, pink lips back and forth and up and down his dick as he grew harder and longer beneath her.

"P-please.."

"Heh, well... you make it hard for me to say no." He managed to say as he grabbed a hold of her wide hips. She moaned when she felt the tip of his hard member as it began to push its way inside of her. He was far bigger and thicker than what she has had before, which was only two people that she dated a few years back, so it was a bit painful at first. The male noticed and started off slow with her. Soon, her pain was replaced by raw, mind blowing pleasure that echoed throughout her entire body.

"Aaaaaaaggghh!"

She whined as it continued to push deep, deep inside until it was completely surrounded by her warm, tight, wet walls. At once and with his guidance, Amy's body began to move up and down his long shaft. Slowly at first, it slide in and out of her, but it was enough to make her moan in complete satisfaction. The blue male, who also began to moan and groan in pleasure, bit his bottom lip as he started to push her hips up and down even faster. The increase in speed increased the pleasure they both felt and craved more of.

"AAAAAAAGGGHHH... F-F-F-UCK! OOOOOOOHHHH, F-F-FUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" Amy cursed again and again as her body came up and down his member while the water splashed around them.

It seemed like Amy was riding him good all on her own, so his hands moved from her hips to her luscious breasts that bounced up and down as she grinded against him hard and fast. He squeezed and teased her bubbly bosoms as she came down harder and harder down on his thick member while the water created ripples that vibrated to their movements. Amy moved faster and faster when she felt another climax coming her way. She desperately wanted to feel the euphoria again. At the same time, she could even feel his dick hardening inside her walls which indicated that he was about to climax as well.

However, before either of them had the chance to cum, the blue male picked her up and flipped her body over to face him. The fact that he stopped her climax made Amy give him sour face while she breathed heavily. She could hardly even speak or even see for that matter. Her mind was blinded by the pure lust she felt from being this complete stranger. She absolutely loved it and wanted more.

"Y-you.. w-w-why did you ... do that!? I was.. just about to... to.. to..c-c-c-u..."

"No, no.. not so fast.. not yet. We're not through yet. I'm not done with you." His grin and the sexual tone of his voice made her whole face and body heat up with excitement.

She, still breathing hard, tried to focus her vision on him. His wet, blue fur, tan skin, perfect smile, and green eyes. She could only make out a few features of his, but they were enough to make her heart flutter. Before she could get a really good look at his face, he quickly kissed her lips and pushed her lower body back down on his long shaft and made her moan into his mouth. While they kissed, Amy slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him. Going slow at first, she bounced and grinded on his thick cock that stretched her tight hole.

Amy deepened their kiss while her breasts pressed against his hard abs. Her climax was coming again, and this time it felt stronger than before. Her tongue played with his as her arms tightened around him while his hands hugged her curvy hips. Her pussy walls squeezed around his rigid meat that felt like he was about to explode as well. She went faster and faster until she and him finally reached their climax together.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH!" She gasped in a low voice as she let go of his lips to scream aloud. He recaptured her mouth and kissed her tenderly, yet roughly, as he hugged her naked body close to him.

Amy moaned into his mouth as she felt a warm sticky wetness escape her pussy and stick and drip right onto his hard member. In return, she felt his own substance shoot right into her flower and mix together with her own personal love juices.

Instantly, she came to a stop, and her wet, sweaty body fell limp and numb in his arms. She couldn't really move an inch, because all that pleasure was too much for her body to take at once. With her face flushed and sweaty, and her body tired, she laid her head against his chest so she could catch her breath.

"I... I'm sooo... soo tired.."

"I know, but.. I know you want more, because.." He smirked as he lifted up her face and kissed her sweet lips. "I can see it in those pretty green eyes of yours.. I want more of you too."

_He's right.._

_I want.. no, I crave more of him... but.._

_I can barely move my arms!_

Her eyes, did in fact, tell him that she wanted to keep going. Her body, however, was pushed to its limits, and it left her unable to move herself without feeling sore all over. So very carefully, he stood and got out of the pool with her in his arms and with his dick still inside her. Nearby, he laid her down on a long, laid back chair and climbed on top of her. They were both still dripping wet with water mixed with sweat, so they created a small puddle under the chair. By then, the night had gotten a bit chilly, but the hotness they felt for one another kept them warm.

Instantly, he showered her whole body with kisses and love bites. Rosy colored hickies were left all around her neck and on her breasts as he licked down her tummy and right onto her lower body. Amy threw her head back, arched her back, and moaned when his tongue licked and slurped up her precious cum. The male greedily licked up every drop before he returned to her lips. Amy could feel that he was still hard, because his erection rubbed against her lower body as if it was aching to get inside of her once more.

He listened to what his body was telling him and slowly pushed himself back inside her. She moaned even louder as he began to pump in and out of her. Her breasts bounced so lusciously and temptingly that it turned him to no end. Amy, who felt a little embarrassed by it, covered her chest to keep them contained. This action made him a little annoyed. His eyes narrowed, and he grabbed both her hands and pushed them back above her head. He stared down into her eyes while he continued to push himself against her.

"No.. none of that... I wanna see.. your beautiful bosoms bounce.. when.. I pump into you."

Amy's entire body heated up as he increased at a speed that she's never experienced before. He slammed into her harder and harder and made her scream at the top of her lungs. If she knew his name, he was sure she would have been screaming it and begging him to go faster and to give her more.

All too quickly, they both were met with another intense orgasm that took over their bodies and left them almost breathless. Tired and completely satisfied, the male removed himself from her and laid back on the chair. He then pulled her back into his arms and held her close. She, along with him looked up at the night sky as millions of stars shined above them. It was strangely quiet too. They were so in tune with one another that they didn't notice that the party at the house had died down, so it was nice and quiet.

At that point, Amy didn't care if Shadow or anyone walked out on them. That hot, passionate moment that she just had with the stranger was one that she wanted her and her so called 'boyfriend' to share, but it was too late for that. This absolute stranger had given her more comfort and intimacy than she ever got from him, and she loved it. Love, attention, and a nice, but not so quiet, night together. That's what she wanted in the first place, and it was exactly what she got.

She wanted to feel this stranger's touch all night long, but she was now extremely sleepy and tired with each deep breath she took. Again and again, she let out a small, but long, yawn making him to look down at her with a questioning glance.

"Getting sleepy, huh? I should expect as much.." He teased her and kissed her forehead afterwards.

Amy, face flushed completely red, yawned again nestled her head right into his chest. "Y-yeah.. I've never... done.. anything.. like.. t-that before."

"I could tell."

"Mmph!" She could manage to glare at him for a split second before she collapsed back into his arms. "H-hey.. you never... told me your name. Mine is... is.. Amy.. Rose."

"My name? Hmm... well, why don't we save that for another time? Okay, Ames?" He gave her a personal nickname on the spot.

"B-but-" She started to protest to no avail.

"Shhhh.. you're completely worn out.. don't waste the little energy you have left... just go to sleep." His soothing voice rocked her tired self to sleep. The last thing she saw was his blue figure standing over her body. She felt his body move away, something was then laid over her semi-naked body, and a kiss was placed on her check. She thought he was leaving her all alone, but she felt his body slip right back behind her own. He hugged her close and whispered in her ear.

"Sweet dreams, lovely. You can find me in the morning.. that is if you want to.. I'll explain everything then."

* * *

**_-The Next Morning-_**

"What.. so much light is shining in my face..?" Sunlight hit Amy's eyes and caused her to wake up. It was now morning. Slowly, but surely, she lifted her aching body up and saw that she had an unknown jacket covering her body.

_I'm still in my underwear!_

She didn't recognize the jacket to be hers or Shadow's. "Who's jacket is... wait.. last night.. that stranger.. he must have.."

_Wait.. _

_Last night, I..._

_In the pool, he.. _

_I really.. we really.. had sex.. but he's.. he's gone, but he left his jacket?_

At first, Amy was a little sad and angry that he just up and left her alone like that after the night they shared. But then she realized, if he had really run off, then he probably wouldn't have left his jacket with her like that. Determined to find him, Amy looked around and saw her dress and shoes nearby. Thankfully, her bra and panties were completely dry. Quickly, she got dressed and grabbed her cell phone. Her text message ring tone gave her a reminder that a message was received five minutes ago from a strange, new number. It said:

_Hey, if ur awake now, sleepyhead, U can find me outside of ur bf's house._

"My boyfriend?" Amy scoffed as she closed her cell.

_Not for long.._

She then made her way toward Shadow's house and went in. Inside, it was a mess. Trash, drinks, and people were laying around everywhere. She struggled to get to the front door, because there were drunks laying sprawled out on the floor. Just before, she could reach the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Shadow, and he clearly looked tired out from drinking and partying all night.

"H-heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, Amy!" He hiccuped drunkingly. "Did you... enjoy.. y-yourself like I-I-I-I-I said?"

"Yeah... I did. Listen, Shadow. I have something I want to tell you."

"See!? I.. knew you would! Didn't I tell ya? I did, you know?" He began to ramble on and on.

Amy shook her head and begged for him to listen to what she had to tell him. "Hey, hey! Would you please listen.. I'm trying to tell you something important.. it's not working out between us. I can't deal with your partying anymore. I can't deal with all the people coming in and out. I want a boyfriend who I can spend time alone with! To just sit around and talk and laugh sometimes. To share intimate moments with! And you're just not the type of guy for me.. so.. I think we should see other people."

"H-huh? Whaaaaaa..?" Shadow asked before he passed out onto the floor. Amy sighed, rolled her eyes, and continued on her way out of his house with the mind of never returning to any of his parties ever again.

_He'll understand once he wakes up._

**_-Outside of Shadow's house-_**

Amy didn't have to look around long, because she saw the same handsome male hedgehog leaning against a fence in front of Shadow's house. In the morning, she could clearly see him and all his handsomeness. He was wearing a clean white top that showed off his muscles, black designer jeans, and white Nike shoes. The jacket she had over her matched his attire, so she knew it was his for sure. Her heart began to thump inside her chest as she made her way over to him.

"Y-you're that.. t-that.. guy from.. last night, right?"

"I am.. I see my jacket kept you all nice and warm."

"O-oh.. o-o-okay.. thanks for the cover! A-and I'm sorry, if I'm stuttering.. I.. just h-have trouble talking to people.. sometimes! Especially new people."

"Ha, is that so? That's really funny and cute of you."

"W-what do you mean by t-that!?" She didn't know what he had meant.

He only chuckled as he lifted himself off of the fence and came closer to her. "Hehe, well, you sure didn't have any trouble at all telling me what was on your mind last night."

Amy gasped and blushed wildly. "T-that.. that was different.. y-you seduced me... I couldn't resist you.. and.. and you knew it! And of course people ask different when t-they.. are.. you know.. intimate with someone."

"Sure.. but you were a completely different girl then.. from shy, quiet, and stuttering to moaning, groaning, and screaming from just one touch.."

"Aaah! Enough about talking about me! Why don't we talk about you? Just who the hell are you? Why were you at this party, and... and.. why did you.." She couldn't finish her sentence. She felt a bit embarrassed by the whole situation, but at the same time, she had loved it.

He sighed and started to explain himself. "Well, I saw you all alone. All by yourself. You were just simply standing there as if you didn't belong at the party. Like you didn't even want to be there."

"S-so? I bet there are a l-lot of girls like that at parties."

"Yeah, but.. you were the same way at all the other parties your 'boyfriend' has had all these past few months. I don't really like to go to parties myself, but you had caught my eye. You looked so beautiful the first time I saw you at that massive party across town, you looked so perfect, so.. gorgeous. You had this perfect smile, perfect body, and just perfect everything. But before I had a chance to talk to, your current 'boyfriend' had you first." He used the term boyfriend very loosely.

"I was mad at first, but I still wanted to see you again. The next time I did, it was at a party he threw, and you didn't look happy at all which was the complete opposite that someone should be at a party. You looked sad.. and really hurt.. I wondered why. I wanted to know so bad. I kept going to your boyfriend's parties just to see you, because I knew you would be there.

Each time, you looked even sadder and more frustrated and last night, you looked so down. I just.. had to know why, but I already knew why. To me, it seemed like your boyfriend enjoyed parties than spending time with you, and I was right. I could tell by the look on your face, and you even admitted that you and him weren't meant to be. After hearing it from your sweet voice and seeing you all alone. I.. I.. I just had to have you."

"R-really?" Amy was in shocked and completely flattered that he was that concerned about her. "How.. how did you even first see me.. i-if you don't like parties. Why did you go in the first place?"

_So he's just like me?_

_He doesn't like parties either._

_But he kept going to Shadow's parties just to see me.._

He shrugged before he answered her question. "Ehh.. my friend, Knuckles, is more of the party person than me. He just kinda dragged me along to that first party, so I would get out of the house once in a while. I, myself, am not really a mega party going type of guy, you know? I like meeting girls others ways... But you were so tempting at that party.. All of the other girls were a drunken mess. You were the only thing that kept me going."

"S-seriously? I.. completely.. understand that. I hate going to parties too." Amy blushed again and looked down to the ground. "I just like.. I mean all I wanted was to spend time... t-time alone with my ex boyfriend, but.. as you already know.. that didn't happen. All he did was party while I just stood by watching from a distance."

"Yea.. wait, did you say ex-boyfriend?" He questioned.

"Y-yeah.. back in his house, I just broke it off with him, but I doubt he will know until his hangover is over." Amy laughed nervously, but she then squealed when she felt the male grab her. His face got closer and closer until their lips touched. She felt the same fireworks and warm feelings in her body that she felt that night. Their tongues played with another in a ravish way that made her body tingle. His hands squeezed up and down her curvy body as he pushed her back against the fence. Before it got too heated, their lips parted and creating a trail of saliva from his mouth to hers.

Amy blushed and licked her lips free of it while he just stared deeply into her eyes. "So if he's your ex now, then would you like to-"

"Y-yes!" She blurted out before he could even finish.

He smiled and kissed her again. "'Wow, well that was a fast answer. So... do you wanna go hang out or something. Or maybe.. you want to continue off to where we ended last night?"

"H-hangout out is fine for now!" Amy nervously said with a small smile and blush on her face. "Because.. I-I'm still a little bit sore from last.. n-night.."

"You are, are ya? So I'm just that good?"

"Don't get cocky now.."

"Alright, alright. I'll carry you to my car if you want. It's just a few blocks down the street."

"No, it's fine. I can walk." Amy took a hold of his arm and hugged him close. "Let's go."

"Okay, but... before I forget. Me and my friend, Knuckles came in my car, so he's probably woken up from his drunken state and found his way to my car. But he'll be passed out in the backseat, I promise." He told her as he lead her to his car.

She nodded and continued to follow him until his car came into view. He pointed and noticed another figure by his car as well. "That's him. The red echidna, but.. I don't know that female bat."

"Female bat? Hey! That looks like my friend, Rouge!" Amy said as they both watched the two kiss passionately against his car. "Looks like she found herself someone too."

He let out an annoyed groan. "Please.. dear God, don't let them start having drunk sex against my car. At least wait until we get back to our place where he has a room with a door and four walls.."

Amy laughed and shook her head. "He's done that before?"

"No, but I don't want to take that chance. He is quite the ladies' man, like myself, so I'm sure your friend wouldn't resist him at all."

"Like you? Haha, sure.." She said in a sarcastic tone.

He scoffed and leaned in to whisper directly into her ear. He sent shudders down her spine with his smooth talk. "Are you sure about that? Your moans and screams from last night tell a completely different story.."

"Aaaaahhh! S-s-shut up!"

"Haha, you're just so cute like that, Ames.."

"R-riiiight... By the way.. I know it's kind of weird to ask you this now of all times I could have asked you before and since.. you _know_... and a-already know my name.. so what's yours?" Amy asked nervously as she tightly clung to his arm as they continued to walk towards his car.

He stopped her and looked her straight in the eyes. "My name? Well, my name is Sonic. Sonic T. Hedgehog."

* * *

**End. (If there are any mistakes or anything, just know that I finished this at three in the morning..)  
**

**Anyway, hoped you enjoyed this Sonamy one-shot in all its lemony goodness!**

**Until next time...  
**

**See ya~ xD**


End file.
